


put me through my paces, sir

by Misaya



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Hux, Young Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: Hux has always been attracted to authority figures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck possessed me, honestly

"Now, Armitage," his father began sternly, looking Hux over once quickly, dispassionately, to make sure everything was in order. It wasn't, clearly; he'd found fault with Hux's Windsor knot, and Hux scrambled to redo it. "I hope you will conduct yourself appropriately tonight. I hardly think I need to remind you how influential Director Krennic is and how important he has been to Kravitz and Sons." 

"Yes, sir," Hux muttered mutinously, turning to examine himself in the mirror. The fluorescent lights buzzing overhead in the hallway outside the ballroom made him look sallow, malnourished. He hoped the lighting was better inside, hoped that it was rosy and highlighted his lips which he'd bitten to swollen plumpness earlier, the thin coating of mascara he'd applied painstakingly in the mirror to make his eyes look larger. "I remember quite well." 

"Excellent." His father ignored his subtle preening, turning towards the closed ballroom doors and nodding at the suited ushers waiting to leap forward and admit them into the room. 

Hux had his own reasons for remembering Krennic's importance and his penchant for perfection. Unbeknownst to his father, Hux had always had a...sort of infatuation, perhaps, for authority figures, starting with the headmaster of his secondary school who'd been quite fond of the cane. Though in all other ways a model student, Hux began to find himself vying to get involved in the worst kinds of trouble: smoking behind the gardener's shed, having his shirt untucked on multiple occasions, and refusing to pay attention to his lessons. The memories of the sweet kiss of the headmaster's cane against his upper thighs and the delicious soreness that lingered for days afterwards was still sometimes enough to make Hux's slacks tighten. 

But Director Orson Krennic. Hux had never met the man, but he had spent his waking minutes fantasizing about him ever since his father had informed him that he required Hux to attend a particular business dinner he was hosting. Something about a show of solidarity, a facade of appreciation for family values. 

Hux would normally have sneered and told his father to politely but firmly fuck off, but his nastier half hissed at him that this might be the opportunity of a lifetime if he played his cards right. 

"Alright," he'd acquiesced, trying not to seem too eager. His father remained unmoved. 

The doors were opening on well-oiled hinges, and the quiet swell of a live orchestra bloomed into the hallway as they were ushered in. His father had the seat of honor at a long, white table on the raised parquet stage, and he dismissed Hux to another table whose occupants looked to be all well over the age of eighty. 

Hux grabbed a flute of champagne off a passing waiter's tray and drank it down swiftly, the bubbles popping against his tongue as he picked his way through the dim maze of tables to where his father had indicated. 

So much for family presence, he thought bitterly to himself as he plopped down heavily besides a septuagenarian who peered at him through huge bug-eye glasses and asked him in a loud voice if he'd had any of the canapés yet. 

His seat had a clear view of the table on the stage, and his eyes scanned over the seated diners restlessly. His father was greeting each one of them personally, shaking their hands or offering them two distinctly awkward air kisses. Hux's gaze skipped over a woman in a shade of teal much too young for her, a young man fidgeting awkwardly with his steak knife, and then. 

Ah. 

His breath caught in his throat. 

That must have been Director Krennic, if the way his father was all but scraping and bowing and genuflecting was any indication. That, and Hux had, of course, taken it upon himself to look up any and all materials about the man in question, and was rather familiar with his appearance. 

In person, the director looked even more stunning. The dim lamplight gleamed in his silver hair and caught on the planes of his cheekbones. He was wearing a sharp three-piece suit that hugged his frame, and Hux watched hungrily as Director Krennic stood up, slender fingers automatically going to button up his jacket, as he greeted Hux's father. 

The well-meaning elderly lady next to him placed a stuffed mushroom on his plate, encouraging him to eat something, he looked a bit peaky. Hux replied absentmindedly that he would be sure to, but his mind was fast at work busily editing his father out of the scene and inserting himself in his place. 

Director Krennic would take one look at him, would pick out his lips and his eyes, and would probably (hopefully) smack him around a bit, pinch his nipples through his thin shirt, and shove him forcefully into a small hidden alcove to have his way with him. He'd only let go after Hux was all but boneless, and Hux would hobble giddily back to his seat, dizzy with the feelings of soreness and the warmth of Krennic's come slowly trickling down his inner thigh. 

Much to his displeasure, Krennic sat back down, the long white tablecloth and an annoyingly placed floral arrangement blocking most of him from view. His father was standing up now, holding a champagne flute and fish fork aloft. Hux was quite sure one was not supposed to hold a fish fork in that manner, but his father was clearly immune to the very public ridicule he instructed Hux not to attract. 

"Excuse me, your attention, please!" he announced, clinking the fork against the glass. Gradually, the room fell silent, bubbles of chatter bursting as the diners scattered around the ballroom turned to look towards the stage. "It is my pleasure to open the forty-third annual fundraiser hosted by Kravitz and Sons!" 

The room burst into applause. Hux shoved the stuffed mushroom into his mouth and chewed with a violence that most definitely would not have been tolerated at home. 

"As you are well aware, this is an opportunity to mix, mingle - though not too much, Jared, I see you over there in the corner! - and raise awareness for the cause Kravitz and Sons is lobbying this year. Director Krennic, if you would do the honors?" 

The spotlight swiveled to beam lightly on Krennic, and Hux's mood lightened considerably. He even accepted another stuffed mushroom that the old lady next to him seemed to magic out of thin air. 

Krennic stood up. Hux felt giddy. He swiped another glass of champagne from a passing waiter and drained it in one gulp. 

"Yes, thank you, Brendol." His voice. Ugh. Hux was seriously considering fleeing to the bathroom for a quick wank. It was deep and rich and rather stern-sounding; he looked like a man who would take no nonsense from anyone or anything, and Hux's pants were tightening already. He was grateful for the long tablecloth and the white linen napkin he'd thrown over his lap once he'd sat down. 

"As you are all aware, Kravitz and Sons has chosen to support AIDS and HIV research this year." Oh. Was that so? Hux wondered to himself as he flagged down another waiter, who hurried over to refill his flute. His father certainly couldn't have been happy about that, but there he was, regardless, looking pleased as punch. Maybe it was the Dom Perignon he'd been gulping down nearly as quickly as Hux himself. "I hardly need to remind you of the rules of the fundraiser, I'm sure, but as a quick recap..." 

Krennic turned slightly, gesturing with a hand towards the far left wall of the room. The spotlight followed his movement, sweeping over Hux and bathing him in a soft corona of light and warmth for a moment, and when his eyes adjusted to the darkness again, he looked up to find Krennic looking in his general direction. 

Or perhaps it was just his imagination. 

Hux preferred to think otherwise. 

"Right, sorry, thoughts drifted away for a moment, there," Krennic said, smoothing out the awkward pause he'd left behind, and the imaginary tension in the room eased again. "As I was saying, there are mystery gifts over there, donated kindly throughout the year by various employees. Some," and here, he glanced over at Brendol rather approvingly; Hux could have sworn he saw his father blush, "more generous than others, but that is quite beside the point. The point here!" Krennic said, smiling genially towards the audience; Hux felt his heart skip a beat. "The point here is to one, have fun, and two, spend money!" The audience chuckled politely. "All proceeds will be donated to the American Foundation for AIDS Research." 

Krennic smiled benevolently. Hux sorely wished to show Krennic how he could be of service to his noble cause. 

"Now, that's enough of my yapping," Krennic said, making to sit down again. "Please. Enjoy yourselves." 

The room burst into rousing applause, and Hux joined it, his palms smarting from his feverish clapping as his mind frantically thought of a way to somehow throw himself into Krennic's path.

* * *

 

The answer dawned on him halfway through the cheese course. 

That was it! he thought eagerly, his thoughts loopy from the frightening amount of champagne he'd consumed. The old lady next to him had terrible eyesight, and Hux had somehow managed to convince her it was apple cider; she'd spent the last hour and a half prattling on about her grandchildren and how much Hux reminded her of one particular grandson named Terry. 

He would waltz up to the stage table after the last plates had been cleared but before the dancing started, presumably to discuss something of great importance with his father. Perhaps his recent admittance to Yale Law School? Yes, that would surely meet great approval with Krennic, Hux thought giddily. He would make sure to say it loud enough so that Krennic would have no choice but to overhear, and then Brendol, bursting with pride and eager to show his "familial devotion," would have no choice but to introduce them. 

From there, Hux could only dream. 

He licked the last few smears of Brie off his cheese knife, damning etiquette to hell and back, and gazed dreamily up at the stage table where even now his father was probably talking Krennic's ear off with his budget plans and sales quotas. Krennic, or what Hux could see of him past the flower arrangement, looked a little bit bored, much to his delight, and he avowed to remedy the boredom straightaway, if Krennic wasn't thoroughly averse to the idea. 

Hux was sure he wouldn't be. He hadn't gotten into Yale by lacking confidence, and the champagne was probably working wonders for a beautiful flushed glow on his cheeks.

* * *

 

He fidgeted all through dessert, a dark chocolate lava cake that he sorely hoped wouldn't stick to his teeth, and fidgeted more through the after-dessert coffee and grappas. The auction was due to start any minute now, the waiters were clearing up the last of the plates, and Hux gazed after Krennic with a slightly dazed smile as the older man stood up and made his way off the stage. 

Where was he going? he wondered fondly. Probably he was going to check his teeth in the bathroom mirror, though Hux was sure they were perfect and square and white, because that lava cake really had been quite sticky - 

The bathroom. Hux's train of thought ground to a halt before starting up rather fiercely along a completely different track. He could get Krennic alone, or in more privacy, in the bathroom, away from his father - completely in his cups, Hux thought with slight distaste and a glance back towards the stage table - and away from the others, who were starting to stand up and mill around the tables and network. Or something of the sort. 

Hux was far from interested in networking, and his one-track mind had him all but leaping out of his seat, barely remembering to toss his napkin in a crumpled heap next to his plate, and hurrying through the throngs of people to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Through some grace of God, the spacious bathroom was deserted when Hux skidded in, save for Krennic, who was examining himself critically in the full-body mirror on the opposite wall. He looked up at Hux's abrupt entrance, and Hux felt a shiver of warmth shudder through him as Krennic looked him coolly up and down. 

"Hello," Krennic said, his voice carrying through the room. The ambient noise from the rest of the ballroom was cut off as Hux let the door swing shut behind him, trying to calm his racing breaths. "You must be Brendol's son."

"Yes, sir," Hux said, hoping he didn't look too eager. A quick glance in the mirror over Krennic's shoulder informed him that his cheeks were rather rosy, indeed. "I am. Hope my father's been saying good things about me." 

Krennic chuckled warmly. "That he has, dear boy." Another hot flush of warmth seeped through Hux's chest. "Very proud of you, that man. Has nothing but good things to say about you." Krennic took one final look in the mirror, adjusting his tie so it lay just so between the lapels of his suit jacket, and started towards Hux. 

"Yale Law, I heard," he said conversationally, and Hux could have died with pride on the spot that the great Director Krennic knew. "Very prestigious. You must be brilliant."

Before Hux could even remember to try to pretend to be modest, he was blurting out, "Yes, sir. I am." 

Krennic's laughter was music to his ears. Hux sincerely hoped his suit jacket was long enough to cover the tent in his pants that he was surely sporting by now. He chanced another glance in the mirror. He looked rather debauched, and they hadn't even come close to doing anything yet. 

"Good on you," Krennic said, now very close to Hux, so close Hux could smell his cologne. Sauvage, by Christian Dior. Hux rather hoped Krennic would find it in his heart to be savage with him. "I like seeing a healthy dose of confidence. No sense in trying to play off your accomplishments." 

"Yes, sir," Hux purred, almost demurely, lowering his eyes and hoping against hope. His heart thudded madly in his chest as he watched the perfect square of Krennic's knotted tie draw closer and closer. It was probably silk, very expensive and one of a kind, and he vaguely imagined Krennic tying him to the bedposts with them. 

Krennic's hand came up to grasp at Hux's chin and tilt his face upwards. Hux felt himself blushing even more, if that were possible, until he was sure his face was flaming and the tips of his ears were pink. 

"Well, well," Krennic tutted. "A well-behaved boy you may appear to be, Armitage," he all but trilled the name, and Hux was sure he would all but explode with want unless something happened very soon, "but a well-behaved boy you certainly are not. Am I correct in this assessment?" 

Hux swallowed roughly, his gaze flitting from one of Krennic's eyes to the other. "I - I," he stammered, unsure of what would follow. His plan had never quite reached this far, and the champagne certainly wasn't helping in this particular case. 

"I am," Krennic soothed him, his voice silky. "All tarted up like this." His other hand came up now, too, to brush the pad of his thumb over the swell of Hux's lower lip. "Dear me, what _would_ your father say if he knew you came to proposition me in the bathroom of the annual fundraiser dinner?"

Hux frowned, a hint of displeasure and irritation working its way between his eyebrows. "The usual," he retorted, "would be that I was an incorrigible delinquent with a few deviancies, but he loved me very much because of his" - here, Hux made air quotes - "familial devotion." 

A few seconds ticked by. Hux hardly dared to breathe. 

He wasn't expecting the resulting laugh. It wasn't mocking, and it was far from unkind. Rather, Krennic sounded quite amused, and Hux was more than a little surprised when Krennic let one of his hands drop to clutch at Hux's wrist and tug him to one of the two stalls. 

"Well, your father has at least raised a fascinatingly honest son," Krennic said, a hint of a smile still playing around his lips as he clicked the stall door closed firmly behind Hux. Hux swallowed roughly, his mouth going dry as he watched Krennic unbutton his suit jacket and shrug out of it, tossing it over a metal hook protruding from the wall. "Even your intentions are brutally obvious, and I must say I appreciate that as well, though I am not quite sure how useful you'll find that in a court of law."

Hux blushed fiercely. He'd been so stupid, so idiotic. Of course Krennic would have noticed the instant he'd come in what he'd been trying to do. He hadn't risen so quickly in the company without some degree of observational aptitude, and Hux hadn't exactly been trying to be subtle. 

"Cheer up, dear boy," Krennic commanded him gently as he pressed Hux against the wall. The stall itself was rather spacious, and Hux voiced no complaints as Krennic leaned in closer and began to bite kisses into the column of his neck. "I always reward honesty." 

Hux swallowed back his noises of indignation and concentrated on the feeling of Krennic mouthing at his pulse. He bruised easily, and he could tell there would be several marks come later. 

"More, please," he mumbled, his fingers scrabbling for purchase against the wall and finding none. His hips canted up almost imperceptibly, his cock all but straining against the zipper, but Krennic pushed him back against the wall with a laugh. 

"Patience. If you want more, you will have to work for it, Armitage." 

His name again. Hux shuddered, his cock twitching in his pants. He felt about to come already, but he was sure the director would be thoroughly displeased, and it would be a waste of a night. He shoved back the impending orgasm fiercely, with a stern mental warning to himself, and was delighted to see two high spots of color in Krennic's cheeks. 

"Please, sir," he asked breathily, reveling in the way Krennic's eyes lingered on his mouth. "I would like you to touch me." 

"Hm." Krennic's eyes crinkled at the corners in a smile that would have been endearing in any other situation. "Is that right." His hand pushed in between Hux's thighs, nudging them apart, grinding the heel of his palm lightly against the bulge of Hux's cock. Hux pinched his lips into a thin line, whimpering as he pressed forward against Krennic's hand. 

It was too much, and far from enough. 

As Hux was all but certain that Krennic was determined to make him come in his pants like an eager schoolboy, the director paused and heaved a sigh. Hux cracked one eye open to look at him questioningly. 

"As much as I would love to pull you apart, Armitage, I'm afraid I'll be missed at the dinner if I'm gone too much longer." A pulse of terror had Hux all but recoiling, molten pleasure all but forgotten. 

"Wait, wait," he pleaded, breathless, as Krennic stepped away and made to reach for his jacket. His hand closed around Krennic's wrist. "Please, sir," he begged, eyebrows furrowed in dismay, "I'll make it worth your while." 

"Really now." Krennic looked amused again, and Hux took that as a good sign. "How so?" 

Hux's fingers flew to his belt buckle, working the metal and leather open and letting it slide to the floor with a leathery hiss. Krennic had stopped reaching for his jacket, had folded his arms over his chest, and was watching intently as Hux's fingers scrabbled in his pocket for the travel-sized packets of lube and condoms that he'd had the foresight to bring earlier. Brilliance, really. Hux would have given himself a hearty pat on the back if he hadn't been so preoccupied with shoving his boxers and slacks down around his ankles and turning around to face the wall while tearing open a packet of lube with his teeth. 

"I hope you're not such a harlot with the other men you fraternize with." Was Hux imagining it, or was that a hint of jealousy he heard in Krennic's voice? No. He brushed it aside quickly, hurriedly drizzling lube over his fingers and reaching behind him to work himself open. 

He heard Krennic take a deep breath as he pressed in two fingers simultaneously. He was no stranger to it, and his last paramour's fingers had been rather thicker than Hux's own were. He added a third not too long after, his wrist protesting at the strain and his cock starting to leak as he fingered himself open as quickly and roughly as he dared. 

"Planned this, did you?" Krennic asked, though Hux could tell it was hardly a question. "Me specifically, or just any other unfortunate passerby you happened to corner in the bathroom?"

"You specifically," Hux gritted out, tears pooling in his eyes as his fingertips prodded lightly against his prostate. 

A pause, then. Hux almost wondered if he'd said something wrong. 

"I'm flattered. Truly." 

Krennic's footsteps behind him were the only warning he had before one of Krennic's hands was wrapped around his wrist, pulling his fingers out of himself unceremoniously, the other plucking the condom packet from Hux's curled fist. The sound of a zipper came only a moment later, the slick strokes of a condom being put on, and Hux all but sobbed as Krennic clutched his hips bruisingly and pressed himself in in one slick, burning stroke. 

He'd been on edge for what felt like ages, and the ballroom felt like it was in another galaxy. Krennic pressed him up against the wall, and Hux sobbed curses and praises in equal measure as the head of Krennic's cock rubbed firmly against his prostate with every thrust. The knot of pleasure in the pit of his belly was drawing tighter by the minute, and, oh, this was it, he was going to come - 

One of Krennic's hands wrapped around the base of his cock, clutching it tightly, and Hux could have wailed in dismay. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Krennic scolded, "it's quite impolite to leave your partner unsatisfied. I thought you would have known that, as experienced as you are." 

Hux whined, his face wet; he was sure his mascara was running. He was sure he looked like a ten-dollar whore on the corner of the street, and couldn't bring himself to care. 

"Who did I see you in the tabloids with?" Krennic murmured wonderingly to himself. "Ah! Yes. The senator's son, I believe. What happened to him?"

"Semester abroad," Hux gritted out, whimpering as he tried to thrust out of Krennic's tight grip, as he tried to get friction against Krennic's palm. The director was having none of it, and Hux sobbed in dismay as pleasure crested again and again without anything to show for it. 

"My, my, my," Krennic murmured, and Hux was slightly gratified to hear the strain in the older man's voice. "I wonder what he would have to say about this?" 

"Kylo wouldn't believe it," Hux mumbled, his knees trembling and his thighs aching to close. Pleasure thrummed tightly in him, too much too fast, and Hux felt quite sure that the next instant Krennic's hand relaxed even just the slightest, he'd come. 

"Don't think about him anymore, dear boy," Krennic murmured softly, biting hard at the nape of Hux's neck. Hux cried out, his sob echoing off the tiles, and he was rather grateful for the insulated room. "Plenty of time for young love later." 

Hux buried his face in his folded arms, black tears staining the sleeves of his white shirt. His hips were canting back and forth of their own accord, pressing back into Krennic's thrusts and forward into Krennic's palm. 

"Beg me," Krennic commanded, then, his voice punctuated with a few huffs. "Show me."

Hux spread his legs farther, pressed his hips back into Krennic roughly, and pleaded desperately for anything and everything the director was willing to give him. His cock was weeping against Krennic's fingers, and he begged Krennic to let him come, to please let him come, he'd do anything - 

"Anything, hm?" Krennic asked, and Hux could envision his predatory grin. "I hope you aren't offering that lightly." 

"No, no," Hux sobbed, his lip nearly bitten through at one particularly rough thrust that sent a delicious cascade of ecstasy down his spine. "I promise, sir, I'll be good, I always keep my promises." 

"I'll have to take you up on that then," Krennic replied, leaning forward and pulling Hux close to him as he finally, finally released Hux's cock. Hux strained forward, thrusting into air, and muffled his scream into the crook of his elbow as he came, spurting sticky streaks of pearly white over the grey wall. Krennic's cock jerked inside him, and the sensation was almost enough to make Hux harden again. 

He committed it to memory. For later use. 

Krennic's heavy breathing slowed quicker than Hux's own, and when Hux had finally managed to regain some control over his shaking legs, he turned to find that Krennic had tossed the condom into the stall's small trash bin and had tucked himself into his pants. Krennic still looked rather flushed, a bit debauched, and Hux was rather proud of himself for reducing the man to something less than utter perfection. 

"Well. Armitage." Hux looked up from trying to tuck his oversensitive cock back into his boxers. "This was certainly an experience."

Emboldened by the champagne and his recent orgasm, Hux inquired about the possibility of a repeat performance. 

Krennic scrutinized him carefully. Hux was sure he looked a mess, his hair out of place, his face teary and stained with mascara, his neck bitten to the quick. He could hardly bring himself to care. 

"Perhaps," Krennic allowed, finally, and Hux exhaled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. 

"No mascara next time," Krennic ordered, as he pulled on his jacket and swung open the door to the stall. "It makes you look like a tramp." Then, with a fleeting glance back at Hux, he offered a small smile that would fuel Hux's rabid imagination for another few fortnights to come. "And you'd like to be my good boy, wouldn't you, now?" 

"Yes." Hux was only too eager to agree. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Until next time, then. And make sure you clean that up, can't go leaving bathrooms in such a state. It's impolite." 

Krennic's footsteps clicked away towards the sinks, and Hux lolled against the wall, a dazed smile on his flushed and messy face as he listened to the water gushing out of the tap. The door to the bathroom swung open as Krennic left, and a burst of laughter and music swelled in for a moment before it fell silent again. 

Hux smiled giddily, hardly daring to breathe, and lowered himself to his knees on the tile as he began to scrub away at the drying streaks of come. 


End file.
